Una semana con Nessie
by MissRosalie
Summary: Nessie está pasando por una etapa muy peculiar... Le da por preguntar y saber de todo lo que ve. Todos arrancan de la casa dejando a Rosalie & Emmett a su cargo. Muchas cosas divertidas... GRACIAS A MI AMIGA AMY POR SUS IDEAS!... Dejen REVIEW
1. Arrancando

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer… **

**Acá les traigo una nueva aventura de ROSEMMETT.. esto pasa un año después del nacimiento de Nessie.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

-Mami mami… ¿Porqué las estrellas brillan?

-Porque son iluminadas por el sol mi pequeña…

-¿Y por qué el sol brilla?

-Ay Nessie tantas preguntas…

-Quiero saber mami… Quiero saberlo todo…

Bella resoplaba resignada ya que ella respondería todas las preguntas que le hiciera Nessie. Hace una semana que mi pequeña princesa hacía preguntas por todo. Supongo que era una extraña etapa, como las que les viene a los niños humanos.

Alice llegó de comprar junto con Jasper.

-Ok Nessie, hazme la pregunta…

-¡Tía! Tu siempre sabes todo… Bueno ¿Qué compraste hoy?

-Nada importante… te traje la ropa del mes… quince vestidos… 10 pares de zapat—

-Tía ¿Y por qué compras tanto?

-Porque me gusta…

-Pero tía gastas mucho dinero… Y mucha ropa que yo he usado, ni la he vuelto a ver… ¿Tía cuánta ropa has comprado en toda tu vida?...¿Tío Jasper siempre la acompañas? ¿Tío por qué siempre traes las bolsas de la tía Alice?

Iban a responderles pero llega Carlisle, Esme y Emmett de caza.

-Abuelitos…Tío Emmett…¿Fueron a cazar?

-Si querida… te extrañ—

-¿Qué cazaron? – interrumpió la entusiasta Nessie a su abuela Esme.

-Yo cacé un gran oso… - dijo mi Emmett.

-Yo dos venados…- dijo Carlisle tomándola en brazos.

-Y yo un alce – terminó Esme.

-¿Y por qué cazaron animales distintos? ¿Tío Emmett por qué siempre cazas osos? ¿Abu Carlisle por qué cazaste dos venados? ¿Y no sólo uno?

Estábamos todos mirándonos un tanto desconcertados. Emmett se puso a mi lado y me miró rodando lo ojos.

-Tenle paciencia. Es la edad.

Pero Nessie seguía haciendo preguntas por…¡todo!

-Jasper… deja las bolsas en el auto de nuevo… menos las de Nessie.

-¿Por qué? – pero no se quedó para la respuesta.. fue al ferrari y dejó las más de diez bolsas que tenían.

Alice se acercó a Nessie y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-te quiero pequeña… Tus tíos volverán en una semana…

-¿Qué? – dijimos Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pero la pequeña duende ya iba camino afuera con sus saltos de bailarina. El ferrari echó marcha a toda velocidad y todos nos quedamos perplejos.

-¿Por qué se va tía Alice? ¿Volverá? ¿A dónde se va? ¿Por qué no me llevó con ella?

-Tranquila… seguro tuvo una visión de una nueva tienda y quiso verla.

-¿Qué tienda? ¿Qué venden ahí?

-No lo sabemos…

Nessie continuó haciendo preguntas por la siguiente media hora. Emmett se fue a ver un partido de basketball y subió el volumen para no oír las incesantes preguntas de nuestra sobrina.

Carlisle se fue a su estudio con la excusa de que tenía trabajo pendiente. Si claro, tenía que operar el computador.

Sólo Esme, Bella y yo nos quedamos para responder las preguntas. Hasta que llegó Edward.

-Papi, papi… que bueno que llegaste..¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a comprar unos repuestos para el auto de mami….-le explicaba mientras la abrazaba- Por cierto Rose, encontré lo que pediste para el BMW… Lo dejé en la entrada del garage.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué te encargó tía Rose, papi?

-Sólo unos repuestos y un par de yantas…

-¿Qué repuestos? … ¿Por qué un par de yantas si son cuatro?

-Vaya, vaya… SI que estamos curiosas hoy…veo que no se te ha pasado… - decía mientras nos miraba con cara de "padre en aprietos"

-Si, le ha dado por preguntar todo – explicaba Bella mientras se acercaba a su familia.

-Bella amor, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro…

-En privado…Esme, Rosalie….vean a Nessie un momento ¿si?

Para mi no era problema. Esme se veía un poco aturdida con las preguntas pero tampoco parecía ser un gran lio para ella aguantar otra ronda de preguntas.

Edward y Bella desaparecieron. Fueron a su casa de seguro, donde no pudiéramos oír su conversación. O quizás harían algo de lo que no queremos enterarnos.

-Abuela, ¿cómo te conociste con el abuelo?

-Bueno es una larga historia…

-¿Tía Rose, la tuya es igual?

-Bueno si… sólo te podemos decir que ambas vimos a tu abuelo y tío respectivamente y los amamos desde ese día, hasta hoy… Y bueno no podríamos vivir sin ellos…Igual como se aman tus padres.

Desde que Nessie llegó a nuestras vidas no le habíamos hablado de sexo… aún. Emmett tenía prohibido tomarme de forma lujuriosa enfrente de ella. Con respecto a eso, yo era muy recatada. No quería que se enterara aún. Menos de la peor forma. Aunque ella dormía como un ángel y bueno digamos que nunca se había despertado para ver a sus padres en acción. Al menos.

Pude oír los pasos de Bella y Edward acercándose corriendo. Abrieron la puerta y me di cuenta que venían muy felices y con maletas..¿Qué? ¡Maletas!.

-Familia… ¡nos vamos de luna de miel! – dijo Edward muy feliz.

Carlisle salió del escritorio y Emmett apagó la tele. Ahora estábamos todos ahí.

-Por favor cuiden a Nessie… Nos dijo a mi y a Esme.

-¿Están arrancando verdad? – se reía Emmett. Le lancé una mirada enojada.

-No… sólo queremos terminar la luna de miel que empezamos en Isla Esme. Nessie espero que no te moleste… Te quedarás con tus abuelos y tus tíos. Te extrañaremos por supuesto… - decía Bella.

-¿Papi, mami, dónde van? ¿Me van a traer un regalo? ¿Puedo quedarme también en la casa de Jake?

-¡NO! – gritó Edward. Trató de recuperar la compostura – No querida… tu te quedarás acá con tu familia.

Luego de un largo discurso de instrucciones, Edward y Bella se fueron de vacaciones.

-Abuelo, ¿qué haces en tu trabajo? ¿Por qué usas una capa blanca y no azul por ejemplo?

-Emmm… por que… Oh… ¡Cielos! Lo olvidé por completo…

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunté curiosa.

-Tengo un seminario de médicos en Nueva York… y tengo que irme ahora mismo…

-¡Otra excusa! Tendremos que quedarnos Esme, Emmett y yo a cuidar a Nessie…

-emmm es que esos seminarios siempre son con compañía… debo ir también – se excusó Esme.

Carlisle y Esme empezaron a moverse a velocidad vampírica. Emmett y yo los mirábamos atónitos. Estaban arrancando igual que Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward. Esme tomó a Nessie en brazos finalmente.

-Te queremos amorcito. – le besó la mejilla y me la pasó. Prácticamente corrió con Carlisle al Mercedes y se marcharon.

-Tía Rose ¿Por qué tu cabello es dorado y el mío castaño? ¿Por qué usas ese collar siempre?

-Toda tuya – dijo Emmett tratando de escaparse.

-Ni un paso más Emmett Cullen. Tu te quedas conmigo a cuidar a Nessie toda la semana, hasta que vuelvan sus padres.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ola! Qué les pareció? Bueno tengo muchas aventuras y anécdotas que pasarán esta semana loca con Nessie y su momento de "preguntas"… Dejen REVIEW para saber si les gustó…! =) **


	2. A que están jugando?

**Emmett's POV**

Amaba a Nessie con todo mi corazón no palpitante, pero desde que empezó a hacer preguntas por todo lo que veía, me mantenía alejado. Sabía que algún día se le tenía que pasar. Por lo general esa etapa en los niños normales duran cerca de un año, pero mi sobrina no era una simple humana… era mitad vampiro y tenía un crecimiento muy avanzado, así que probablemente esta etapa ya debe estar pasando.

Nos dejaron solos. Literalmente arrancaron, pero cuando yo quise hacerlo también, Rose no me dejó. Tendríamos que cuidar entre los dos a la pequeña preguntona. Además no sabíamos si todo estaría bien, puesto que Alice no podía ver nada de lo que le pasara a Nessie, así que estábamos jugando con la suerte.

-Tío Emmett…

-Si pequeña – le presté toda mi atención, apagando el juego de los Lakers.

-¿Qué haremos de divertido?

-Bueno… - Rose me miró con cara de "ni se te ocurra entusiasmarla con algo peligroso" – podemos… ir de campamento… claro, si tía Rose lo quiere. – Rose me lanzó una mirada fulminante. Odiaba acampar.

-¡Tía, tía tía!

-Está bien… pero hoy no.

-¿Por qué hoy no? ¿Qué día si no? – empezó con su ronda de preguntas.

-Ya veremos. Pequeña, es un poco tarde ya… vamos a dormir.

-Tía ¿por qué dices "vamos" si tu no duermes?

Me reí ya que a Rose se le estaba acabando un poco su paciencia, por mucho que adorase a su sobrina.

-Porque……..¡es un decir! Suficiente de preguntas por hoy mi amor, debes estar cansada. Te acostaré en la gran cama de la tía Alice y el tío Jasper.

-No, no, no y no. Yo tengo mi pieza y quiero dormir ahí. – empezó a fruncir el seño, lo cual hizo que Rose cayera a sus pies, consintiéndola.

-Bien, iremos a dormir a tu casa entonces…

En eso suena el teléfono. Fui a contestar yo, ya que Rose seguía con Nessie.

-Aló..

-Ni se les ocurra tener sexo en nuestra cama…

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo va hermano? ¿Llegaron bien? ¿A poco ya tuvieron su noche de bodas? – me estaba riendo pero Rose me tiró un cojín muy fuerte. Olvidé que no le gusta que nombre cosas relacionadas al sexo en frente de Nessie. Se la llevó lejos para que no oyera el resto de la conversación.

-Bien gracias. Alice me llamó. Dijo que te vio a ti y a Rose dirigiéndose a nuestra casa. Pueden quedarse para cuidar a Nessie pero la cama no la tocan…

-Oh claro, tu nidito de amor con Bella… el templo del sexo sagrado…

Edward no pudo evitar reírse y pude oír cómo le llegó un cojinazo también.

-Ouch Bella…Perdón Emmett… en fin, cuiden a mi pequeña, es lo más sagrado que tengo junto con Bella…

-Oh hermano ya te pusiste cursi…

-Sólo cuídenla si…

-No te preocupes… Disfruten...cómo conejos…- me lancé a reír pero mi hermano colgó el teléfono.

Iba a dirigirme a buscar a mi esposa y mi sobrina cuando suena de nuevo el teléfono.

-Ey hermano, ya te cansaste de hacerlo como conejo, ¿tan rápido? Ni parece que fueras mi hermano…

-Emmett, soy Jacob…

-¡Oh! Perdón, pensé que eras Edward… ¿Cómo estás? – con Jake nos llevábamos bien. Incluso me reía de sus "chistes de rubias" hacia mi mujer.

-Bien gracias. ¿Está Nessie por ahí?

-Está con Rose… creo que fueron a cazar porque no las siento en la casa.

-Oh, y ¿Bella está?

-No, se fueron todos.

-¡¿Qué?! – gruñó al otro lado del teléfono. Juraba que había entrado en fase.

-Se escaparon todos de…. Nessie.

-¡¿Cómo que se escaparon?!

-Tranquilo… Es sólo que Nessie está haciendo muchas…demasiadas preguntas y bueno… primero fue Alice y Jasper… luego Bella y Edward y finalmente Carlisle y Esme. Nos dejaron al cuidado de la pequeña. – dije orgulloso la última frase.

-¡¿Al cuidado de ustedes?!- gruñó- ¿En qué estaba pensando Bella? – susurró casi hablando para si mismo.

-Ey pude oír eso… Nos comportaremos. De hecho ahora se va a acostar tranquila.

-Pasaré mañana a verla ¿sí? Hoy debo quedarme. Billy no se siente bien del estómago.

-Oh, mándale mis saludos y… ¡te veo mañana Jake!

-¿Qué? – gritó Rose entrando con Nessie en los brazos. – el perro no puede venir mañana. No mientras no esté Bella para autorizarlo.

-Dile a tu barbie que si voy a ir… - amenazó Jake aún en línea.

-Barb…digo, amor, dijo Jake que—

-Si lo oí. Dile que llamaré a Bella para preguntarle si puede venir… O mejor llamaré a Edward…a ver si le gusta la idea.

-Oh no, estoy perdido – bufaba Jacob del otro lado.

-JA-JA – se burlaba Rose.

-Tía tengo sueño…

-Ya vamos a dormir… te llevaré a tu casa. Emmett cuelga ese teléfono y vamos.

-Si amor … Adiós Jake… espero verte mañana.

-Yo también espero verme por ahí. Dale mis buenas noches a Nessie.

Nos dirigimos a casa. Ibamos a paso …normal… no tan rápido ni tan lento. Rose me pasó a la pequeña y ella se quedó dormida entre mis brazos. Era un verdadero ángel, y se sentía tan bien tener a una pequeña dormir en mi regazo…era una sensación única. Supongo que eso sienten los padres.

-Descansa pequeña – Rose besó la frente de Nessie y la arropó bien. Se veía tan maternal con ella. Pero no me daría el lujo de hacerle saber mis pensamientos. No quería verla triste.

Esperé a Rose en el living. Prendí rápidamente la fogata y me senté en un ancho sillón de cuero color crema.

-Duerme como un angelito. – llegó a sentarse a mi lado Rose, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Si, es hermosa. Y tú también. – la besé antes de que toda la nostalgia de la maternidad la inundara. – Te ves increíble a la luz de la fogata.

-Emmett… la niña… está …en su …pieza…- intentaba decir entre jadeos. Para ese entonces ya le estaba besando su cuello.

Nos estiramos en el largo sillón, acomodándome a su cuerpo. Yo tenía razón. Hace un momento fue a cazar. Tenía un suave sabor a sangre aún en su boca, y yo me alimentaba de ella.

-Sabes exquisito cuando llegas de cazar… - dije mientras mis manos buscaban incesantes todo su cuerpo.

Estábamos en lo mejor cuando suena el teléfono.

-¡Qué!- pregunté enojado.

-En el living tampoco. – y Edward colgó.

Gruñí enojado por la interrupción, entonces seguí, sin importarme lo que había dicho mi hermano. Alice en algún momento tendrá que aburrirse de darle noticias nuestras.

-Oh Emmett… no… está Nessie cerca…

No le hice caso y seguí besándola, despojándome fácilmente de su camisa. Me quité la polera y desabroché la hebilla de mi cinturón. Rose tenía sus piernas enredadas en las mías, y sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda. De nuevo estábamos en lo mejor cuando otra interrupción nos dejó intactos. Esta vez no era Edward…

-¿Tíos? ¿Qué hacen?

Ambos quedamos boquiabiertos mirando a Nessie quien se había levantado con su camisa de dormir rosada, su peluche en brazos y sus rizos desordenados. No la sentimos ya que en esos momentos nada nos llamaba la atención, menos los pasos de una sigilosa semi-vampiro descalza.

-Ehhh… - titubeaba Rose nerviosa sin saber que decir. Sólo atinó a tomar su blusa y colocársela lo más rápido posible – estamos jugando pequeña.

-¿Puedo jugar? – pero entonces bostezó.

-No, ya estás muy cansada. Vamos, a dormir de nuevo…

-¿Pero mañana me explicas que era lo que jugaban?

-Si mi vida.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Rose me miró con cara de auxilio.

-Yo mismo te lo explicaré mañana – dije esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Rose entrecerró los ojos, temerosa por lo que yo le pudiera decir a Nessie sobre el "juego".

Se la llevó a dormir y se quedó con ella unas dos horas. Yo me quedé ahí en el living jugando con el fuego. Aburrido, sin nada que hacer. Entonces planeé cosas divertidas que hacer con mi sobrina ésta semana.

-Bueno el campamento va si o si…- hablaba para mi mismo. – Tendré que buscar las cosas y armar todo…-volví mi cabeza hacia la habitación-- Rose… – dije en un tono más alto para que ella me oyera bien – voy a la casa. Vengo al amanecer.

Me adentré en el bosque para ir a buscar las cosas necesarias para el campamento. Mañana será otro día y quiero divertirme junto a Nessie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

WOOOW! Nunca pensé que tuviera tanto éxito la novela en un solo día…! Muchas gracias por todos los review… intentaré responderles a todos los que son usuarios… bueno espero q hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Besos, nunirose.


	3. Donde esta Nessie?

**Rosalie's POV**

-Rose, voy a la casa. Vengo al amanecer. – dijo mi esposo al momento en que salía a velocidad vampírica corriendo.

Me quedé observando a Nessie dormir. Era un ángel. Sus cabellos rizados se enredaban en mis dedos mientras le hacía cariño. Sus mejillas rosadas eran hermosas. No me molestaba para nada el hecho de que por sus venas corriera sangre. Para mi era imposible mirarla con "apetito". Ahora entendía como Edward pudo contenerse tanto con Bella. Cuando amas de verdad a alguien, la sed está en último lugar. Incluso cuando salvé a Emmett. En esos momentos no lo amaba, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba salvarlo. Y con toda su sangre desparramada por su cuerpo, me pude aguantar. Es increíble como el amor desafía nuestra naturaleza.

Me quedé viéndola toda una hora más. No me cansaba de verla dormir. Una vez más entendí a mi hermano.

Sentí a Emmett acercarse a la casa. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada. El sol aún no salía. Entró sigiloso, sólo como un vampiro sabe. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y me sonrió. Le di un pequeño beso a Nessie y me dirigí a él.

Lo saqué de la pieza y dejé la puerta junta.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

-Saqué las cosas de acampar. Está todo listo.

Hice una mueca. No me gustaba acampar. Lo encontraba estúpido. Pero por hacer feliz a Emmett a veces lo hacía. Aunque precisamente no asábamos malvaviscos.

-¿Sabes que me dijo Edward en el teléfono?

-Si, pude oírlo. – levanté una ceja. Emmett tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Un brillo que conocía perfectamente.

-Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador…

Me alzó en brazos, y yo lo abracé con mis piernas. Me llevó a la "habitación prohibida" y cerró la puerta con llave, solo por si acaso. Me tiró a la cama y empezó a besarme. La cama sonó extraña. Ruidosa.

-Y dicen que nosotros somos los entusiastas de la familia… mira este par… como tienen la cama. – decía Emmett riéndose mientras me quitaba la blusa por segunda vez en la noche.

-Bueno…podemos terminar de destrozar la cama. – le dije mientras arranqué su polera, destrozándola.

-Ay Rose, esa me gustaba…Pero me gustó la idea. Hay que aprovechar de que no están. Pero primero…

Emmett se levantó y se dirigió al living a toda velocidad. En un segundo estaba acá.

-Descolgué el teléfono. Soy todo…tuyo.

Estuvimos por dos horas disfrutando de la cama de nuestro hermano. No la rompimos. Estaba "reforzada" pero era obvio que pronto tendrían que renovarla. Intentamos no meter tanto ruido como lo solíamos hacer siempre.

El sol ya había salido y nos quedamos ahí regaloneando.

-Vamos a ver a Nessie. Ya debe estar despertando.- dije vistiéndome. Emmett sacó una camisa del gran closet de Bella y Edward.

Salimos de la habitación pero algo llamó mi atención de inmediato. Sus pequeños latidos no estaban. No los podía oír. Imaginé lo peor pero nunca que ella no estaba.

-¿Dónde se fue? – pregunté a Emmett asustada.

-Tranquila amor, sigamos su olor.

Lo seguimos pero en el bosque se fue perdiendo. El río lo cruzó nadando, así que su olor se disipó.

-¡Emmett! Mi pequeña… ¿dónde podrá estar? ¿Cómo no la oímos salir?

-Tranquila amor. Vamos primero a la casa a ver si está ahí. Luego vamos donde Charlie… No te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar.

-Eso espero amor, eso espero. Bella me va a matar… Que suerte que Alice no puede ver esto…Oh Dios… Nessie, aparece.

**Jacob's POV**

Esa mañana desperté preocupado. La idea de que la barbie y Emmett cuidaran a Nessie no me gustaba para nada. Billy parecía mejorar así que decidí partir esa misma mañana a ver a mi pequeña. No me importaba si Edward me "daba permiso" o no.

Tomamos desayuno, bueno, yo tomé. Mi padre apenas tomó un agua de hierbas para el estómago. La noche anterior el pobre le sacó chispas a la silla de ruedas por volar al baño. Y se supone que el glotón soy yo.

-¿Qué harás hoy hijo? Seth tenía planes con Sam. ¿Vas con ellos?

-No papá. Voy a ver a Nessie.

Mi padre, quien estaba sentado a la ventana, se quedó mirando hacia afuera, con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, creo que eso no va a poder ser.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella te vino a ver…

Me paré en seco de la mesa y me dirigí hacia afuera. Y ahí estaba Nessie, entrando en la calzada. Venía sola y con su sonrisa hermosa. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados. Parecía que se había vestido sola por que usaba prendas que nunca la vi ponerse. No era algo que le hubiera dejado su tía adivina.

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué haces aquí y quién te trajo?

-¡Jake! Quería verte… Así que me vine solita. ¿Ves que soy grande?

En teoría si. Ella parecía una niña de seis u ocho años. Su crecimiento se hacía cada vez más lento, pero yo sabía que ella viviría por siempre. Y yo me mantendría joven por toda la eternidad sólo si ella lo quiere así.

-¿Con quien viniste? – dije tomándola en brazos.

-Solita…

Tuve que controlarme para no entrar en fase ahí mismo, frente a ella. No con la rabia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sabía que dejarla a cargo de "Barbie y Ken" no era lo más apropiado.

-Tengo hambre…

-Bueno, puedo darte comida humana… - traté de parecer pacífico.

-Puaj, pero bueno… peor es nada.

Nessie comió unos huevos fritos y una taza de leche. Mi padre estaba muy feliz con ella. La llevaba en sus piernas y giraba con la silla de ruedas.

El sonido del teléfono inundó la casa. Contesté yo.

-Aló…

-Jake, soy Charlie.

-¿Qué tal?

-Si, todo bien. Ey, no te alteres pero… estoy con Rosalie y Emmett acá y….¿has visto a Nessie?

Quería decirle que yo la tenía pues pude oír que él estaba preocupado también. De seguro había mandado a todo el cuartel a buscarla ya. Pero quería darle una lección al parcito.

-No, no la he visto. Saldré a buscarla con los chicos. Gracias por avisarme. – y colgué. No pude evitar reírme. Mi plan estaba funcionando.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie estaba alterada. No podía evitarlo. Su pequeña estaba perdida y eso la mataba. Yo por un lado también estaba preocupado pero Nessie era inteligente. Y fuerte. Nada malo podía pasarle.

Buscamos en nuestra casa, en el bosque. Llegamos a la casa de Charlie. Tocamos la puerta con un poco de miedo. Si, Charlie nos daba miedo. Con su escopeta a quien no. Aunque no nos mataría pero bueno… eran sus palabras los que nos harían dejar mal.

-Charlie, perdimos a Nessie. – se lo lancé de una.

Pude ver como la sangre se le escapaba de la cara. En eso se parecía mucho a Bells cuando era humana. Cerró el puño y nos miró de forma asesina.

-Charlie tranquilízate. Nessie es inteligente y sabe cuidarse muy bien. Se que no está en peligro, pero debemos encontrarla. ¿Nos ayudas?

Se tomó sus buenos minutos de silencio. Sus expresiones pasaron de rabia a frustración. Tomó el teléfono y le habló a la comisaría. Pidió que un grupo saliera a la Push y los alrededores. Luego colgó y marcó otro número. Con Rose nos miramos extrañados.

-Jake, soy Charlie.

_-¿Qué tal? –_se oía a Jacob del otro lado.

-Si, todo bien. Ey, no te alteres pero… estoy con Rosalie y Emmett acá y….¿has visto a Nessie?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. De seguro estaba decidiendo si ir a buscarla o venir a matarnos.

_-No, no la he visto. Saldré a buscarla con los chicos. Gracias por avisarme._

Charlie colgó el teléfono y nos quedó mirando serio.

-Jake la buscará en la Push junto con los chicos. – nos explicó creyendo obviamente que no habíamos oído. – Yo buscaré junto con la patrulla. Ustedes sigan buscando en la ciudad. Estaremos al tanto con los teléfonos.

-Si Charlie.- dijimos al mismo tiempo con la cabeza gacha.

Fuimos al instituto, al centro. A las tiendas. A todas partes. Nos dieron las siete de la tarde y decidimos volver a casa, por si ella había vuelto. Charlie no había vuelto a llamar en todo el día. Bueno, quedamos de llamarnos sólo si había noticias.

**Jacob's POV**

Decidí no hacer sufrir a Charlie, así que lo llamé una hora después de su llamado.

-¿Charlie?

-¿La encontraste Jake?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si…al decir verdad siempre la tuve. No te alteres tú ahora por favor. Sólo quiero darles una lección a Rosalie y Emmett. ¿Me ayudas?

Charlie se largó a reír y aprobó mi plan. Todo el resto del día me la pasé jugando con Nessie, y divirtiéndome con la idea de que la barbie estaría buscando por todo Forks como desesperada.

Decidí que ya era hora de darle fin a mi plan, con la guinda de la torta. Llamé a Charlie para asegurarme de que los chupasangre aún daban vueltas por el pueblo, así que me dirigí a la casa Cullen junto a Nessie. Nos sentamos en el sillón a seguir jugando. Hasta que por fin sentimos a la pareja llegar. Al sentir nuestro olor se apresuraron y entraron, bueno, Rosalie entró echa una furia.

-¡TÚ! … ¡Tú la tenías, perro!

Me mantuve calmado. Emmett tomó a Nessie en brazos y le sonreía mientras que yo me debatía a un duelo de miradas con la sanguijuela dorada.

-Rosalie – dije en tono serio, pero en verdad me evitaba reír – siéntate por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no me siento a hablar con mascotas…

-Vamos a hablar, si no quieres que Edward y Bella se enteren de que perdieron a Nessie.

La Barbie se sentó resignada ya que no le convenía que perdieran la confianza en ella con respecto a Reneesme.

-Habla chucho. – dijo seria.

-Emmett contigo también.

Él no tenía problemas así que se acomodó junto a Rose, dejando a Nessie dibujando en la mesa. Se tomaron de las manos y me miraron serios.

-Chicos, ¿se han dado cuenta de lo inmaduros que han sido?

-¿Nos vas a dar un sermón "Fido"?

Estuve a punto de enojarme pero tenía que seguir con el plan y fingir que estaba serio.

-Si. Ustedes son irresponsables e inmaduros. Les dejaron a cargo a una pequeña niña y al día siguiente se les pierde…

-Pero…

-Shh, estoy hablando señorita – callé a Rosalie. Casi me rio por eso pero me aguanté. – Como decía, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si a Nessie le pasa algo? Son unos irresponsables… - negué con mi cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas pero tenía la cabeza baja, al igual que su oso.

-Prometemos cuidarla mejor… - dijo finalmente Emmett. Me estaba divirtiendo en lo grande viéndolos reaccionar así.

-Ni se te ocurra contarle a Bella. – me amenazó la rubia.

-Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…- dije riendo.

Rosalie gruñó.

-Que Nessie tenga permisos para ir a verme. Yo la vendré a buscar cada vez que ella quiera ir a la Push.

La barbie iba a abrir la boca pero se calló. Estaba resignada, pues no le convenía que yo llamara a Bella en estos momentos para contarle todo.

Sellamos el trato. Yo estaba feliz ya que con mi actuación de "padre preocupado" había logrado tener a la razón de mi existencia a mi lado. Fuimos a acostarla y se quedó dormida apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. Me despedí de ella y me fui. Pude ver como los chupasangre se quedaron en el living sentados sin quitarle un ojo a la habitación de Reneesme.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar a una distancia prudente para largar a reírme. Me dolía el estómago de tanto hacerlo. Sus caras de avergonzados era impagable. Y esto recién estaba empezando…


	4. Campamento

**Emmett's POV**

Nos quedamos en el living sin hacer nada. Cada vez que intentaba convencer a Rose de que hiciéramos algo, negaba con la cabeza. Aún estaba tan enojada con la idea de que Jake la retó.

Estaba aburrido, así que la empecé a besar. Pero ella me esquivó.

-Emmett no lo haremos hasta que vuelvan los padres de Nessie.

-¿Quéeee? Pero faltan cinco días… Rose no me puedes hacer esto.

-Emm, cada vez que lo hacemos, no tenemos noción de…nada. No escuchamos normalmente. No pienso arriesgarme de nuevo, así que sólo hasta que vuelvan Edward y Bella, no haremos nada.

-Pero Rose…- me quejé.

-Nada Emmett, nada de nada.

Nos quedamos ahí el resto de la noche. Incluso me leí un libro de lo aburrido que estaba. Sólo había novelas de amor; libros de Bella supongo. Rose no le quitó un ojo a la habitación de Nessie.

Hasta que por fin la pequeña despertó.

-Tíos…

-Mi amor – Rose corrió a tomarla en brazos – ven, vamos a vestirte. Tío Emmett tiene un día planeado para los tres.

-Exacto, vamos a ir de campamento. Pondremos una gran carpa para los tres junto al río.

A mi sobrina pareció gustarle la idea más aún así que apresuró a Rose. Para ser un día de campamento, mi esposa la vistió con una jardinera. De seguro Alice si la ve así le daría un infarto. Bueno, literalmente.

Fui a buscar todas las cosas y nos instalamos cerca del río. Armé la enorme carpa. Tuvimos que comprar otra ya que según Edward, la anterior estaba "pasada a perro". Nessie me miraba en todo lo que hacía. Aprendía tan rápido como crecía. Además ya no estaba preguntando tanto. Observaba nada más.

- Y esto va acá y ya tenemos la carpa lista. ¿Ves Nessie que no es difícil?

Ella sólo asintió. Hace unos días hubiera preguntado de todo. Rose fue a buscar leña. Yo insistí en que no la comprara, para que fuera más campestre. Nessie estaba feliz. Jugaba en los árboles y corría saltando de una orilla del río a la otra.

Al fin llegó Rose con un árbol de buena madera en su hombro. Si fuera humano la habría ayudado, pero se veía bastante cómoda. Tiró el árbol al suelo y con el pié empezó a destrozarlo, formando pequeños troncos para la leña. Se veía increíblemente sexy haciendo eso. Cada tronco que ella lanzaba, Nessie lo acomodaba para hacer la fogata. Estábamos armando todo, cuando sentimos cuatro patas acercarse a toda velocidad. Jacob.

-Puaj, huele a perro por acá – asqueó Rose.

Jacob a unos metros de nuestra locación salió de su fase y se acercó caminando tranquilo.

-¡Jake! – corrió Nessie a su lado. – Que bueno que viniste. Estamos de campamento. ¿Vamos a nadar?

-Genial, el olor a perro mojado es peor – dijo Rose para otro lado, pero sabía que Jake la oiría.

-Te pude oír barbie. Por cierto, ¿no traerás tu salón de belleza al campamento verdad?

Rose no le hizo caso ni le respondió. No le convenía pelearse con Jacob estos días… estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Voy a buscar malvaviscos. – dijo adentrándose en el bosque en dirección a la casa Cullen.

Jacob y Nessie se metieron al río a nadar. No era un día de nado normal para nosotros. Saltaban desde unos cinco metros de altura y sus piqueros salpicaban más agua de lo normal. Sobre todo los de Jake.

Decidí unirme al juego y me lancé al agua también. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que mojé un árbol de la otra orilla que quedaba a unos diez metros.

-Wow Emmett, ese estuvo bueno. – me felicitó Jacob.

-Tío eres mejor que nosotros. Tengo una idea. Jake, párate en esa orilla. Tío Emmett párate en la otra.

Le obedecimos un tanto incrédulos. Pero de alguna forma debíamos divertirnos. Nessie salió del agua también y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Tío tómame en brazos. – lo hice. – ahora lánzame dónde Jake.

Ahora entendí porque vino donde mi primero. Sabía que yo si la lanzaría.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Jacob. Demasiado tarde ya que yo ya estaba lanzando a Nessie por los aires. Jacob la atrapó sin problema.

-¡wooooooooow! Eso fue ¡increíble!

Jacob se veía preocupado pero satisfecho de haberla atrapado bien.

-Jake lánzame ahora tú.

-No Nessie. ¿Cómo te voy a andar lanzando por los aires cómo una pelota? – me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Jake, Nessie quiere jugar. Esto es extremo para ella.

Nessie miró a Jake con un puchero, cosa que él no resistió y la lanzó a mi lado.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – gritó Rose lanzando las bolsas de comida al suelo.

Terminó de decir eso y Nessie cayó en mis brazos. Ella reía a carcajadas, pero Jake parecía en aprietos.

-Amor, fue idea de Nessie.

-¡Es una niña! ¿Cómo le hicieron caso? – Pensó un poco y luego sonrió – JA –JA perro, creo que ahora estamos a mano ¿no? No querrás que tu amiguita Bella se entere de que lanzas a su hija por los aires.

-¡Ah! Maldición. Supongo que si rubia. Pero me quedaré de todas formas.

-Nessie está bien con nosotros, no tienes para que quedarte. – le lanzó Rose.

-Si, me quedaré. Además traes comida muy buena ahí – dijo señalando las bolsas en el suelo – Nessie, te voy a enseñar a comer malvaviscos en la fogata. – dijo ignorándonos totalmente. Cruzó el río y la tomó en brazos.

Prendimos la fogata. Era muy grande. En realidad no la prendimos por el frío ni nada. No era necesario para ninguno de los cuatro, pero queríamos un campamento tradicional. Nessie preparó jugos naturales con frutas que recolectó con Jacob. Rose y yo aprovechamos de cazar. Cuando volvimos estaban sentados junto a la fogata cantando canciones. Tenían ambos un palo con malvaviscos enterrados, asándolos al fuego. Nos unimos a ellos y miramos como Nessie comía feliz esa comida humana. Parecía gustarle. Y bueno, Jacob estaba comiéndoselos feliz.

-Contemos historias de terror – propuse. Nessie parecía feliz pero Jake y Rose rodaron los ojos ante la ironía. Qué mas terrorífico que hombres lobos y vampiros contando historias de miedo.

Les conté una historia inventada. La contaba a medida que la imaginación iba creciendo en mi mente. Era de duendes y sólo Nessie parecía interesada en oírla. Pero no la asusté. Para ella parecía más intrigada en saber sobre posibles nuevos amigos.

-Yo quiero contar una. Es mi turno.- se paró Reneesme saltando.

-Adelante princesa. – le dijo Rose tomándole más atención que a mi historia.

**Rosalie's POV**

Mi pequeña sobrina quiso contar su historia también así que obviamente le dediqué toda mi atención.

-Bueno ésta historia es real. Jake me la contó cuando fuimos a recolectar frutas y yo le creo todo así que más les vale que me crean también.

Todos asentimos. Emmett se reía.

-Bueno, esto pasó en Forks hace años atrás. Incluso mucho antes de que llegaran por primera vez. Habían pocos habitantes en los alrededores y en una casa alejada, en medio del bosque vivían los Newton. Si, los antecesores del amigo de mi mami. La dueña de casa, que vendría siendo como la tataratatarabuela de Mike, tenía a sus hijos ya grandes y casados. Ella enviudó. Según los ancianos Quileutes, fue en manos de vampiros malos que vinieron un día. Ésta mujer tenía tanta pena que un día se fue a quitar la vida al bosque. Dicen que se fue ahí y nunca más volvió. No encontraron su cuerpo ni rastros del que pudo matarla. Los de la tribu piensan que pudo ser un vampiro también. Pero eso no es lo tenebroso. Se dice que la han visto en más de alguna ocasión en el bosque. Llorando… Y lo más terrible, es que la casa donde ella vivía está a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de los abuelitos.

Yo le sonreía porque ella no parecía asustada, así que no había necesidad de arrancarle una pata al chucho por meterle miedos a mi niña. Pero no me fijé que la sonrisa de Emmett en su cara había sido sustituida por dos grandes ojos asustados.

-Emmett… no puedes….- me reía.

-Nessie pero… esa historia no puede ser cierta… Los fantasmas no existen.

-Tío Emmett, la gente piensa que los vampiros y los hombres lobo no existen, y aquí estamos. Dos vampiros, una semi vampiro y un hombre lobo asando malvaviscos.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó la gota. Emmett empezó a temblar del miedo, y todos nos largamos a reír.

-Ya no se rían. Es sólo que la historia me pareció muy buena.

Nos fuimos a acostar todos menos el perro. Él se fue a su casa, pues no quería volver a entrar en una carpa Cullen. No a menos que tuviera que calentar a la novia humana de algún enemigo vampiro. Nessie cayó rendida. Emmett se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó fuerte.

-Emmett no seas gallina.

-No… tengo miedo….- titubeaba.

Me reí bajo para no despertar a Nessie. La carpa era clara y la noche estaba estrellada así que teníamos una vista maravillosa. La carpa toda aclarada. De pronto corrió un viento y una rama hizo sombra en la carpa, formando una figura extraña. Emmett se escondió en mi pelo y casi grita.

-Emmett no puedes…- me reí bajo de nuevo. Intenté calmarlo con mis besos. Pero él olvidó de nuevo todo y los intensificó.

-Oh, creo que tengo mucho muchooo susto. – dijo de forma sarcástica para hacer que lo besara más.

Lo besé por un largo rato y cada tanto tenía que mover sus manos de mis muslos. Yo no olvidaba que Nessie dormía en la carpa también.

-¿Qué haremos mañana amor? – pregunté liberándome de sus besos.

-Podemos ir al cine… A Nessie le encantará.

-Buena idea Emmett.

Me sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran, formándosele una carita de niño.

-Te ganaste otro beso…- dije mientras le entregaba mis labios, para matar la noche.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Por algún motivo extraño, no me subía los capítulos, asi que lamento a los que me tenían en ff y les llegaba el email a cada rato de que subí cap y no había nada.. pero todo volvió a la normalidad… GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SUS REVIEW! Sigan así! Y yo seguiré tbn! jajaja**_


	5. Respuestas

**Emmett's POV**

Nos quedamos toda la noche abrazados en la carpa. Debo admitirlo, me dio miedo la historia de mi pequeña sobrina de un año, pero con cuerpo de siete. Pero ella tenía razón. La gente no creía en vampiros y acá estábamos. ¿Por qué no podían existir los fantasmas? Ok, demasiado por hoy.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir, y yo como el bobo enamorado que soy, me quedé viéndola. Toda la noche, bajo el sonido del corazón de mi sobrina.

-¿Qué ves? – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmm, nada.

Rose abrió un ojo para vigilar y yo le sonreí.

-Mentiroso.

-Te ves hermosa cuando "duermes".

Ambos reímos. Bueno, Rose cuando reía era muy sutil, pero yo no. Y desperté a Nessie.

-Uff, buenos días tíos. – dijo bostezando y abriendo sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Pequeña, lamentamos despertarte – Rose me miró feo - ¿cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien. Fue divertido todo. Es genial acampar. Tío Emmett tenemos que repetirlo.

-Por supuesto – dije poniendo mi mano para que chocara los cinco.

Salimos de la carpa y yo desarmé todo, para guardarlo. Rose podía tolerar un día de camping, pero dos no.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó incesante Nessie, mientras Rose la peinaba.

-Cine, cine, cine… - empecé a decir bajo.

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Cine! Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos… - empezó a dar pequeños brincos, cosa que aprendió de Alice.

-Nessie, quédate quieta…el peinado… Nessie ¡espera!

Demasiado tarde. Nessie ya se había lanzado en mis brazos para ir a Port Angeles al cine.

-Lo siento amor, me quiere a mí. – me burlé de mi esposa.

-Si seguro. Nessie, ponte la chaqueta y vamos al cine.

-¡si! Tía apúrate. Ve a buscar el auto.

-Bueno espérenme acá. Vuelvo enseguida. Emmett cuídala.

-Si amor.

**Rosalie's POV**

Me dirigí a la casa Cullen a buscar mi precioso auto. Encontré las llaves e hice contacto pero mi auto no partió. Entonces recordé la última conversación con Edward.

"_Por cierto Rose, encontré lo que pediste para el BMW… Lo dejé en la entrada del garage."_

-Por la…- terminé de maldecir en mi cabeza. Con todo lo de Nessie olvidé cambiar los repuestos que me faltaban.

Así que me dirigí a la puerta del garaje, y a mano derecha estaban las cajas. Me demoraría unos quince minutos si me apuraba. A un humano le llevaría una hora. Bueno, se que mi Nessie está en buenas manos con Emmett, así que, que se esperen un momento.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose estaba tardando tanto. Nessie estaba impaciente y ponía su ceño fruncido de vez en cuando.

-No se porque Rose se tarda tanto. Pero bueno, juguemos a algo… - le propuse para matar el tiempo.

-Tío, el otro día no me respondiste algo. – dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué cosa pequeña?

-¿A qué estaban jugando tú y tía Rose el otro día?

Maldición. No lo había olvidado. ¿Por qué me tocan estás cosas a mí?

-Emm, no sé de que hablas... – me hice el loco.

Entonces Nessie posó su mano en mi mejilla y mando una imagen suya a mi mente. Yo sobre Rose en el sillón. Ella en sostén y yo sin camisa, tomándola por las piernas.

-¡Cielos Santos! – se me escapó.

-¿Qué era eso tío?

-Bueno… - no sabía si yo era el más adecuado, pero la niña ya estaba grande y alguien tenía que hablarle de sexo. – Nessie, hay algo que debes saber.

-Cuéntame tío.

Ella se sentó en el sillón junto a mi y me prestó atención. Le conté todo. Bueno, no todo… con lujo y detalle como mi imaginación quisiera, pero si lo más importante.

-Ohh…- fue lo único que dijo mi sobrina después que terminé con mi discurso.

Entonces dijo lo que temí que preguntaría, pero gracias al cielo, Rose no estaba aquí para oírla.

-Entonces ¿por qué tía Rose y tu no hacen un bebé también?

Fue extraño. Lo dijo con tanta dulzura, que me dolió. Por primera vez sentí el dolor de Rose. Yo también quería ser padre.

-Bueno – dije tomándole en brazos para sentarla en mis piernas – es complicado. Tu mamá era humana cuando te concibió, por eso pudo tenerte. Pero tía Rose es un vampiro, y las mujeres vampiros no pueden ser mamás.

Por el rostro de Renesmee se dibujó la tristeza misma. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y posó su manito sobre mi mejilla. Me mostró muchas escenas que ella guardaba en su mente: nosotros jugando, cazando…Rose peinándola… cuidando de ella.

-Para mí ustedes son como mis segundos papis.

Sentí como si mi corazón cobrara vida al oír esas palabras. No podía responderle nada. Sólo la abracé y ella a mí.

-Te quiero pequeña… tú también eres como una hija para nosotros.

El sonido de las yantas del convertible de mi Rose se hizo presenté. Estacionó el auto y tocó la bocina.

-Bueno ya, dejémonos de cosas tristes y vamos a disfrutar del cine. – íbamos a pararnos pero la detuve antes – aps y …no le cuentes a tu tía de lo que hablamos…

-¿Para no ponerla triste?

-Emm, no…lo otro…

-Ahhhh – se rió – bueno – me besó en la mejilla y saltó corriendo al auto de Rose. Nos subimos al convertible y nos marchamos a toda prisa a Port Angeles.

Íbamos saliendo de Forks cuando Nessie dijo lo que Rose no quería oír.

-¿Jake puede venir?

Rose frenó el auto en seco. Alcancé a tomar a Nessie en brazos antes de que volara por los aires. No es que le fuera a pasar algo, pero más de algún auto en la carretera llamaría a Charlie y él nos metería presos sin dudarlo.

-Wooo, tía hazlo de nuevo…

-Nessie, no me pidas eso por favor… El perro no puede venir.

Pero mi sobrina usó su mejor arma. Sus pucheros.

-Por favor tía… llevémoslo… - pestañeó de forma suplicante.

Rose suspiró resignada. Encendió el auto y se marchó a la Push. Esto iba a ser divertido…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Olas! Bueno intentaré seguir subiendo los capítulos por aca tbn.. pero el que no pueda verlos… ya sabe.. en el fotolog están! n.n!

Besos, nunirose

VAMOOOS PAGINA ARREGLATE! U.u


	6. Cine

**Rosalie's POV**

NO lo puedo creer. Iba manejando a casa del perro para pasar a recogerlo y llevarlo al cine. Genial. Me estacioné fuera de su casa y toqué la bocina una sola vez.

-Ok, no está, vámonos. – insistí.

-Tía Rose, no hemos esperado nada. Dale un minuto.

Por mi Nessie haría todo, incluso andar con la mascota de aquí para allá. Decidí ir a buscarlo yo misma. Si íbamos a hacer esto, que fuera rápido.

Pude sentir su olor patearme la nariz. No olía a humano así que su padre no estaba. Por ende me tomé la patudez de entrar sin permiso. Pude sentir el ruido de la ducha. No quería traumar mis ojos de por vida así que esperé en el living. De pronto siento que el chucho termina la ducha. Para mi sorpresa salió del baño más rápido de lo que pude oír.

-Qué es ese olor…

-Giuuuu ¡perro! Tápate…

El perro había salido de la ducha así nada más. Mis pobres ojos… Necesitaba ver a Emmett y olvidarme de esto.

-¿Pero qué diablos haces acá barbie? – dijo parándose tras la puerta del baño.

-Te vine.. vinimos, a buscar… Nessie quiere que nos acompañes al cine. Menos mal que te bañaste, así no dejarás sucio mi auto.

-Pff, Si quieres lo ensucio y le hago un par de abolladuras.

-Ni te atrevas… Y apúrate que Nessie quiere verte.

Y me hizo caso, pero más rápido de lo que pensé. Se paseó de la puerta del baño a la de su habitación desnudo. Ahora si necesitaba un lavado de cerebro urgente. Me fui al auto sin decir ni pío.

-¡Rose! ¿Qué te paso amor?

-¿Tía por qué traes esa cara?

-Yo…yo…- titubeaba- Emmett quedé traumada…

Él se rió.

-¿Qué viste? ¿A Jacob desnudo? – seguía bromeando pero al ver mi cara moviéndose de arriba para abajo, su expresión cambió. - ¡Perro depravado!

Entonces el perro apareció con una amplia sonrisa. Emmett saltó del auto y se paró frente a él.

-No te vuelvas a posar desnudo frente a Rosalie, ¿entendiste perrito?

¡Ese es mi hombre! Defendiendo a su pobre mujer traumada.

-Tíos dejen de pelear y vamos… Quiero ver una película…

Mi Emmett y Jacob se miraron por última vez y subieron al auto. Podía ver al perro por el espejo retrovisor. Como no, si era gigante. En una de esas miradas que lancé hacia atrás, él lo notó y rió.

-Emmett dile a tu esposa que deje de mirarme. Se que no puede olvidar un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mío pero que se controle un poco…

Mi oso le gruñó muy fuerte. Luego yo también. El viaje fue así. Cada tanto él molestaba pero otras solo jugaba con Nessie.

Una vez en Port Angeles entramos directo al cine.

-¿Qué quieres ver? – dije dirigiéndome sólo a Nessie. Ella elegiría la película que quisiera y entraríamos todos.

-mmm, quiero ver …. ¡Esa! –apuntó una de dibujos animados. En el poster se veían varios animales de granja.

-Pero Nessie… - reclamaba Emmett.

-Yo quiero ¡esa! – insistió.

-Pues esa veremos. Emmett compra palomitas y bebidas. Yo iré a comprar los boletos.

Mi resignado esposo partió a comprar lo que le pedí. Yo fui a comprar los tickets junto con mi sobrina y la mascota.

-Perro supongo que trajiste plata.

-No… no sabía que vendríamos acá así que ando sin un centavo. Rosalie ¿tú me pagarás mi entrada?

-Claro que n…un momento… ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Rosalie… es tu nombre ¿no?

-Si… Pero…

-Pero nada… compra los boletos, luego te lo devuelvo…

Quedé atónita. El perro nunca me había tratado bien. Compramos los tickets y Emmett tomó a Nessie y la sentó en sus hombros. Se adelantaron mientras que yo pasaba los boletos.

-Barbie…

-¿qué? – respondí al perro.

-No te ilusiones… te traté así por que en el auto, Nessie puso su mano en mi cara y me mostró lo mal que se sentía cuando nosotros dos peleábamos. Por ella soy capaz de llamarte por tu nombre.

-Oh, ahora entiendo. ¿Qué tan mal se siente?

-Feo… muy feo. Así que tendremos que fingir llevarnos bien…

-Maldición… mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

-No creas que para mi es un gusto…

Pero ambos amábamos a Nessie con toda nuestra alma, si es que la tenía. Así que tendríamos que aprender a comportarnos cerca de ella.

**Emmett's POV**

Entramos en la sala. Aún no empezaba la película. Bajé a Nessie y la senté junto a mí, pero en cuanto llegó Jacob, quiso sentarse con él, así que Rose se sentó a mi lado.

Empezaron a dar los trailers de las películas que darían pronto. Una nueva de Disney para octubre y una de Summit para noviembre. Se veían muy buenas sobre todo la segunda. Invitaría a Rose para el estreno seguramente.

La película empezó. Era un poco aburrida, pero para nosotros. Nessie estaba divertida.

-La semana pasada cacé un cabal—

Le tapamos la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Nessie no debes decir eso acá. – le susurró Rose a velocidad vampírica.

-Perdón tía. - Y siguió viendo la película. Jacob le sostenía los pop corns y reía con ella. Yo estaba aburrido y Rose también así que se me ocurrió prender un poco las cosas.

Fingí bostezar para abrazarla. Rose me miró y rodó los ojos. Sabíamos que no necesitaba fingir para abrazarla. Pero era divertido. Poco a poco deslicé mi mano por su hombro, hasta llegar a su perfecta clavícula. Jugué con el escote de su blusa. Rose se empezó a morder el labio. Y entonces ella jugó con mi autocontrol. Posó su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo, y presionó. Me estremecí. Era una película de niños así que me controlé un poco. Pero Rose seguía con su juego. Me estaba matando. Mi sorpresa fue cuando subió más su mano y llegó a mi entrepierna.

-¡Oh! – solté una especie de suspiro-orgasmo. Todos me quedaron viendo y Rose se tapó la cara. Me hundí en el asiento, aunque con mi cuerpo era imposible ocultarme fácilmente.

-Ustedes dos, dejen eso para otro momento – decía Jacob con cara de asco.

-Cállate perro si no quieres ver una escena mejor. – hizo una pausa – Nessie tu no has visto ni escuchado nada querida.

-Si tía – decía con un acento inocente.

Cuando terminó la película, todo aquel que pasaba nos miraba. Nadie se había olvidado de mi sonoro suspiro.

-Qué vergüenza. Rosalie no puedes hacer esas cosas en una sala llena de niños.

-Emmett, no es mi culpa que no te sepas controlar bien.

-Ey ustedes dos. Si están tan desesperados por hacerlo – decía Jacob mientras tapaba los oídos de Nessie – pueden irse a su casa y yo me llevo a Nessie a la Push. Mañana la llevaré a primera hora.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! – gritó Rose. – Jamás, ¡nunca…!

-Bar…Rosalie, te recuerdo que puedo llamar a Bella en cualquier momento y decirle que perdieron a Nessie.

-No amenaces a Rose, perro pulgoso. – tomé a Jacob de la camisa.

-Ey tranquilo… no querrás pelear enfrente de Nessie.

La miré y tenía una expresión de susto. Había asustado a mi propia sobrina.

-Perdón pequeña. Sólo estamos jugando.

Ella sólo asintió. Se fue al lado de Rose y tomó su mano.

-Emmett. Ven un segundo. – me llamó mi ángel. Tomó a Nessie en brazos y se la pasó al perro.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije apurándola.

-Emmett, no es mala idea lo de Jacob… así podríamos pasar una noche juntos… si te interesa. – dijo jugando con los botones de mi camisa.

-Oh…. Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasó con lo de no hacerlo hasta que lleguen Edward y Bella?

-Al carajo.

-Oh si…te amo pequeña.

-Yo también. – y se dirigió hacia Jacob y Nessie. – La quiero en la casa a las 8 am. Ni un minuto más. ¿Entendido?

Nessie y Jacob reían de felicidad.

-Si Rosalie. Vayan y… disfruten. Yo la veo.

Dejamos a Jabob y Nessie en la Push y tomamos marcha a la casa Cullen. Tomé a Rose en brazos y subí las escaleras y casi por un acto de costumbre cerré la puerta bruscamente.

Ella se tiró a la cama e hizo un puchero.

-Bebé…¿qué pasa? – dije preocupado.

-Hoy vi a un hombre desnudo y no eras tu… Emmett sólo tú sabes cómo sacar esa fea imagen de mi cabeza…

-No hay cine, ni niños que nos vean. Nessie está bien y la casa es toda nuestra. No hay hermano que lea nuestras mentes, ni hermana que vea lo que haremos ni su pareja que manipule lo que hacemos. Rosalie Lillian Hale de Cullen, vas a ser toda mía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wow! Creo que al fin se arregló la página.. así que seguiré actualizando acá y en el log…! **

**GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS! Háganme feliz =) quisiera llegar aunque sea a los 50 review! Solo faltan 18! ******

**www. Fotolog .com /rosemmett_mtz (sin espacios)**


	7. Pobre Emmett

**Que ningún team Jacob me odie! Ajjajaja todo tiene su explicación **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rosalie's POV**

Eran las 7:30 am y nos empezamos a vestir. En media hora más llegaba el chucho junto con mi Nessie.

-Amor, ¿ya olvidaste esa terrible escena? – dijo Emmett abrazándome.

-Si cariño… aunque creo que pueden venir repeticiones así que más te vale que sigamos el tratamiento. – dije enarcando una ceja.

Eran las 7:59 y me paré en la puerta esperando a mi sobrina. Cuando el minuto que faltaba pasó, miré por la ventana, pero el perro no aparecía. Pensé que podía venir en fase o en auto pero ninguno de los dos sonidos aparecía.

-Emmett el perro no llega. – dije impaciente.

-Amor son las 8:01, dale un minuto.

Emmett seguía viendo televisión muy tranquilo mientras que yo apretaba las cortinas de la ventana, arrugándolas de rabia.

Pasaron los minutos y nada. El programa de Emmett se terminó. Eran las 9:00.

-Maldito perro. Iré yo misma a buscar a Nessie a la Push. – tomé las llaves de mi convertible y me disponía a salir pero Emmett me detuvo.

-No amor, no vas sola. Yo voy contigo.

Nos subimos a velocidad vampírica y apreté el acelerador a toda marcha. Dejamos el auto en el límite establecido en el tratado sólo por si acaso. Desde que Nessie nació ese límite ya no era tan estricto pero no quería poner en peligro mi precioso auto.

Seguimos a pie por el bosque para llegar a la casa del perro.

-Emmett, espera acá y vigila mi auto. – me aseguré.

-Pero Rose, ¿Qué pasa si ves a Jacob desnudo de nuevo?

-Lo mato por andar desnudo cerca de Nessie. No me tardaré osito.

Me dirigí a toda velocidad a la casa del chucho. Él me las iba a pagar.

**Emmett's POV**

En el bosque, me adentré un rato para cazar algo. Estaba aburrido y quería matar el tiempo. No me iba a quedar cuidando el auto de mi esposa todo el tiempo.

Empecé a buscar, olfateando por algo bueno. Sólo podía oler cosas pequeñas como conejos y ardillas. NO estaba tan desesperado como para cazar unas pequeñeces. Entonces empecé a sentir un aroma que llamó mi atención. Era perfume de mujer. Impregnado en muchos sectores. Era muy fuerte, tanto que me impedía oler bien otras cosas.

-Emmett – se oyó la voz de una mujer como si viniese de forma lejana.

Me puse en posición de ataque pues no era una voz que reconocía.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – la suave neblina comenzó a intensificarse, y a pesar de mi muy buena vista, no podía ver como yo quisiera.

Empecé a moverme en dirección en donde se oía la voz. Pero en cuanto llegué allí, la voz se movió.

-Emmett – me siguió llamando pero de otro extremo.

Y como si la misma Renesmee estuviera a mi lado, recordé sus palabras:

"_Ésta mujer tenía tanta pena que un día se fue a quitar la vida al bosque. Dicen que se fue ahí y nunca más volvió. No encontraron su cuerpo ni rastros del que pudo matarla.__"_

_-_Esto no es verdad. No está pasando. Emmett no seas infantil. Los fantasmas no existen. – me repetía una y otra vez, pero de nuevo Nessie se hizo presente en mi mente.

"_Tío Emmett, la gente piensa que los vampiros y los hombres lobo no existen, y aquí estamos. Dos vampiros, una semi vampiro y un hombre lobo asando malvaviscos."_

-Cielos santos – me quedé petrificado. La silueta de una mujer corpulenta, vestida de blanco totalmente y con un pelo largo y negro pasó casi volando a unos metros, a través de la neblina.

Corrí a toda marcha en dirección al auto de Rosalie. Me senté en el piloto y prendí la radio. Menos mal que mi esposa no estaba ahí para ver lo cobarde que era. Genial, había peleado con vampiros, incluso matado, pero le tenía miedo a los fantasmas.

**Rosalie's POV**

Cuando llegué a la casa del chucho, a medida que me iba acercando pude notar que los latidos de corazón que esperaba oír, no estaban.

-¡Maldito chucho! – grité en la puerta de su casa. Me dirigí corriendo a toda marcha al bosque pero entonces pude oír risas. La inconfundible risa perfecta de mi Renesmee. Trepé a un árbol lo más rápido que pude y vigilé.

Entonces cuando aparecieron, me tuve que afirmar de una rama para no caerme de tanta risa. ¡Jacob Black vestido de mujer! Tenía una peluca negra sobre su cabezota, y una sábana blanca simulando un vestido. Al menos no usaba tacones o si no ahí no aguanto la risa. Me mordí el labio lo más que pude y saqué mi iPhone.

-Homicidio social chucho – dije mientras capturaba la imagen.

Una vez que se alejaron bajé del árbol y por supuesto arreglé mi cabello. No podía andar por la vida así. Corrí a toda velocidad hacia donde había dejado a mis dos amores: Emmett y el auto. Me reí ante tal pensamiento.

-Emmett ¿qué…? – me sorprendí al verlo con las manos abrazando sus rodillas.

-Rose… la vi… la vi… - titubeaba.

-¿Qué viste? – dije mientras lo corría al asiento del copiloto para poder manejar.

-Rose, era verdad… La historia que Nessie contó. – se puso serio y me miró fijamente. – La tarataabuela de Newton está en el bosque.

Lo miré seria por un segundo y luego me largué a reír.

-¡Emmett Cullen! Por favor amor, hemos cazado miles de veces en estos bosques y nunca vimos nada.

-Pero Rose, yo la vi… Estaba vestida de blanco y su pelo era negro. Pasó casi volando. Y su voz… era tétrica – dijo estremeciéndose.

Entonces todo me calzó en la cabeza. Jacob y Nessie le jugaban una broma a mi Emmett. Mi pobre Emmett. Decidí vengarme del chucho entonces.

-Amor, ¿la mujer era alta?

-Si creo que…espera, ¿cómo sabes?

Entonces saqué mi iPhone y le mostré la foto. La cara de Emmett pasó del enojo a la risa incontrolable.

-Emmett deja de reírte como un loco.

-Jacob…vestido…de mujer…- se largó a reír de nuevo.

-Tenemos que vengarnos amor. Déjame llamar a la chica, perdón, a Jacob – dije riéndome también.

-Alo…

-Perro, no estoy disgustada por el hecho de que tengas a Nessie más horas de lo que acordamos. Tengo que llevar a Emmett a una biblioteca o algo así. Quiere averiguar algo sobre una tal abuela. En fin, volveremos y recogeremos nosotros a Nessie. Adiós.

Y le colgué. Nos largamos a reír de nuevo con mi oso. Apreté el acelerador y tomamos rumbo a Port Angeles. La venganza estaba recién empezando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Queridas lectoras! Mil disculpas por no dejar caps en estos días.. en Chile celebramos las fiestas patrias asi que andaba comiendo mucho! Ajajja!

Espero les guste… ya faltan dos capítulos y se termina esta novela! Pero adivinen queeeeeeee jajajaj sisisisi la imaginación de nunirose no para! Tuve una genial idea el otro dia y la pase al Word. Empecé a escribir y … wooow! Ya tengo 6 capítulos de otra novela! ES INTENSA! LAS HARA LLORAR! Y ENAMORARSE DE ROSEMMETT!

Gracias a las que leen siempre todas mis novelas! =) Gracias a mi Vastiiita por hacer tantas versiones del loco de Emmett! Ahhahaha! Gracias a Amy~Nessie por darme muchas de las ideas de este fic! Jujuu Gracias a mis sicopatas de las novelas! =)

Las quiero a todas!


	8. Venganza

**Penúltimo Capítulo!**

**Rosalie's POV**

Nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles para cumplir nuestra venganza contra en perro. Tenía una idea perfecta en mi mente que haría hasta a Emmett pensar que yo era buena en las bromas. Él era siempre el de los planes macabros.

-Amor, ¿qué haremos?

-Ya verás amor, ya verás. – dije apretando más el acelerador, pasando rápido en la carretera.

Estacioné en el centro de la ciudad, frente a la tienda que quería entrar. Kodak

-¿Fotografías e impresiones Kodak? – preguntó Emmett. Parecía bastante obvio lo que haría así que le propiné un golpe en la cabeza. – Ouch amor…

-Vamos, bájate.

Caminamos a la tienda y una mujer de unos veinticinco años atendía. Era rubia como yo pero nunca tan linda por supuesto. Nos quedó mirando deslumbrada. Emmett venía detrás de mí sobándose la cabeza.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó evitando mirarnos más de la cuenta.

-Quiero revelar cien fotos ahora.

-Eso demorará al menos un día. – dijo complicada.

Entonces tomé a Emmett del brazo, le guiñé un ojo y lo puse frente a la mujer. Él se apoyó sobre el mesón y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Vamos …- miró el gafete de su polera – Marie, las necesitamos ahora. Se que puedes hacer esto posible. Hazlo por mí. – le sonrió formando sus perfectos hoyuelos.

La chica quedó totalmente deslumbrada. Empezó a titubear y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron considerablemente. También comenzó a transpirar y su respiración se agitó. Debo admitir que me puso un poco celosa que alguien más se sintiera así por mi Emmett. Si yo tuviera corazón, también palpitaría así al ver a Emmett. Si mis pulmones funcionaran, colapsarían. Y definitivamente estaría hecha agua de tanto sudar.

-Espere… un poco – titubeó mientras se fue a la parte trasera.

-Eres un genio. Aunque debo decir que me puse celosa. – le susurré para que sólo él me oyera.

-¿Rosalie Lillian poniéndose celosa de una simple humana?

-No, me pongo celosa de la forma en que la trataste.

Él rodó los ojos, me tomó de la cintura y me besó tiernamente.

-Gracias. – le pasé mi nariz por la suya.

La mujer se empezó a acercar a paso lento y nervioso.

-Listo, creo que puedo hacerlo. Las imágenes no saldrán en calidad perfecta pero es un sistema rápido.

-Lo que sea querida, pero ya. Y te pagaremos el doble o el triple. Lo que quieras. – le ofrecí.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y movió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no se había imaginado lo que oyó.

-Necesito la foto original.

Le pasé mi iPhone y le indiqué que era la foto que decía "perrita". Emmett se rió por lo bajo.

-Cien copias entonces. Lo tendré en una hora. Si desean pueden esperar acá o dar una vuelta.

-Gracias. – dijo mi oso.

Íbamos saliendo cuando vimos a mano izquierda una máquina para hacer fotos en el instante. De esas que salen cuatro en miniatura. Tenía una gran cortina negra que tapaba todo el interior y Emmett me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Uff, bueno ya. Vamos.

Entramos en la caseta y empezamos con nuestras poses. Emmett tomó un mechón de mi pelo y se lo puso como bigote. Luego yo me senté en sus piernas y le di un gran beso. Después irónicamente hacía como que mordía mi cuello. Y para la última foto, nos miramos el uno al otro mientras la cámara hacía flash.

Nos fuimos de allí con nuestras fotos y matamos el tiempo en Port Angeles. La gente nos miraba sorprendida. Paseamos por el parque y la ciudad hasta que pasó una hora.

Recogimos el pedido de las fotos y le pagué trescientos dólares a la mujer. Ella hizo un gesto que me molestó. Miró a Emmett con una sonrisa coqueta y dijo "no era necesario". Cómo si con la sola presencia de Emmett ella estuviera pagada. Estuve a punto de gruñirle pero Emmett me sacó de allí. Ahora tenía más sed de venganza que nunca.

-Próximo paso: el Correo. – dije con un tono maquiavélico.

Emmett sólo me siguió y pude adivinar que aún no entendía mi plan, pero no quería decirlo para no ganarse otro golpe.

-Ok, te lo diré. Mandaré estas fotos a todas las casas de la Push, incluyendo a los de la manada. – le dije al fin.

Emmett abrió los ojos como plato para luego mandar a reírse.

-Amor, eres increíble. El perro ahora si que te va a odiar.

-él se lo buscó al jugarte una broma.

-Gracias por salvar mi honor cariño – me besó.

Entramos en la tienda y compramos los cien sobres correspondientes. Empecé a redactar rápidamente los nombres de las familias y las direcciones. Luego las metimos en el buzón y nos largamos satisfechos. Tomamos rumbo a la Push a toda velocidad por la carretera. Estaba tan contenta por mi plan.

Pasamos a buscar a Nessie. Cuando el perro abrió la puerta tuve que reprimir una risa. Emmett fingió estar asustado para que Jacob pensara que su plan era el mejor. No sabía nada lo que le esperaba. NO sabía nada.


	9. Corran por sus existencias

**Emmett's POV**

-Tío ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Nessie mientras llegábamos a la casa.

-Si pequeña. Es sólo que hace un rato me llevé un pequeño susto… - le seguí el juego. Ella había estado en el plan de asustarme junto con Jacob.

Entramos en la gran casa y Nessie se sentó a pintar. En eso suena el teléfono.

-Alo…-

-Emmett, soy Edward.

-Ey hermano, tanto tiempo. Te acordaste que tienes hija y que esa niña tiene mascota.

-Nunca me he olvidado de eso. Es por eso que decidimos volver a casa. Llegaremos en unas tres horas.

-Oh, ya veo. Nos vemos entonces, cuídense y dale mis saludos a la neófita, digo… Bella.

-¡Me molestabas siendo humana y ahora siendo vampiro! – gritó Bella desde lejos.

-¡Te quiero hermanita! …Nos vemos Edward.

Rose se acercó a mi lado y se acurrucó. Veíamos a Nessie dibujar y ella se puso melancólica.

-Volverán y todo será como antes. Me acostumbré a la idea de que sólo fuéramos tu, yo y Nessie. Se sentía como una… familia.

La abracé y le besé sus cabellos dorados.

-Tranquila amor. Sabes que siempre la tendremos. – la animé.

Nessie llegó a nuestro lado corriendo y se sentó sobre las piernas de mi Rose. Puso su mano en la mejilla de mi esposa.

-Yo también te amo – suspiró Rose.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea para la llegada de Edward y Bella.

-Chicas, que les parece si decoramos la casa al estilo Alice para recibir a los tortolos.

Ambas sonrieron. Eso era un sí. Fuimos al centro de Forks y compramos flores y adornos. Teníamos tres horas y eran más que suficientes.

Decoramos todo con rosas y globos. Nessie pegó los dibujos que había hecho en las paredes. Ella quería pintarse las manos con pintura de colores y dejar sus huellas pero a Esme eso no le gustaría así que lo descartamos.

-Listo, ¡la casa se ve hermosa! – dijo mi Nessie.

-Se parece al cumpleaños de Bella cuando era humana…- recordó Rose.

-Oh si, cuando casi usamos a Bella como torta de vampiros. – miré a Nessie la cual tenía una expresión de susto – Oh pequeña es sólo una broma. Eso no pasó en realidad. – mentí.

Sentimos las yantas del auto acercarse a gran velocidad. Antes hubiera jurado que manejaba Edward pero ahora a Bella le daba por jugar con la rapidez.

-¡llegaron mis papis! – se emocionó Nessie.

Edward y Bella detuvieron el auto en la calzada. Bella se bajó corriendo y entró en la casa para abrazar a Nessie. Fue emocionante verlas juntas. Ambas reían de felicidad.

-Rosalie, Emmett, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña.

-Cuando quieran – dijo Rose.

-Si, casi no nos dio problemas.

Traté de bloquear las imágenes de ésta semana de mi cabeza para que Edward no las viera.

-Emmett ¿por qué estas contando de par en par hermano? Ven y dame un abrazo grandísimo idiota. Te extrañé.

-Oh Eddie, ya te pusiste sentimental. – odiaba que lo llamara así.

Estuvimos bromeando cuando sentimos cuatro patas llegar a toda velocidad. A unos veinte metros de la casa salió de su fase y se acercó corriendo. Azotó la puerta y traía una cara enojadísimo. En sus manos traía una bolsa llena de los sobres que dejamos en el correo, la mayoría abiertos.

-Barbie del demonio, me las vas a pagar…

En otra ocasión lo hubiera amenazado de muerte, pero nos miramos con Rose y nos largamos a reír.

-Perro, te veías linda… digo, lindo vestido así. – se burló mi esposa.

Edward empezó a reírse al leer nuestras mentes, sobre todo la de Rose que fue la que vio todo. Pero entonces su cara cambió. Se puso serio y los ojos le brillaban de ira.

-¡Se les perdió Reneesme! – nos gritó.

-¡Jacob deja de pensar en eso! – le grité.

-Tómalo como una venganza. – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Maldito perro… Bella, él lanzó a Nessie por varios metros de altura a través del río. – dijo apuntando a Jake.

Edward y Bella tenían una expresión terrible en la cara. Mi hermano quería matarme de seguro y Bella tenía los ojos abiertos como plato. Y eso que aún no sabían lo peor. Ese pensamiento lo borré de mi mente. Pero Nessie no. Puso su manito en la mejilla de Bella. Edward también lo estaba viendo por supuesto.

-¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Le hablaste de sexo a mi hija! – me gritó Bella.

-¡Y esa imagen de ustedes en el sillón de nuestra casa! – terminó de gritarnos Edward.

-¡Jacob, Rosalie, corran por sus existencias! – grité saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad mientras mi querido hermano me seguía. Iba a recibir una buena, pero no me arrepentía para nada de estar una semana con Nessie.

**Fin.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lectoras… llegó a su fin!!! Espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por todos los REVIEW! Por agregar la historia a favoritos, por las alertas.. todo eso! Jiji! Se pasaron n.n! nos vemos en la próxima novela Rosemmett!**

**Nunirose.**


End file.
